The Expanding Empire
The Expanding Empire is the Hundred-Tenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 17, 2017. Synopsis Souhi gives a speech, to remember the events of the Slither Incorporation and that with the formation of their kingdom, Giga, they will carry on Sousou's will. Asura Gekko and the gang bid farewell to Ryuubi and Sonken hoping that they will bring in a third golden age to ensure a brighter future. Plot The Episode begins at Rakuyou. Souhi asks Shiba-i if Sousou has been found. Shiba-i, now as Giga Taifu, updates him that the search is still ongoing. Souhi thanks Shiba-i, and Sousou for helping him to find, and build his kingdom. In front of his troops, Souhi gives a speech, to remember the events of Sekiheki, and that with the formation of their kingdom, Giga, they will carry on Sousou's will. At Koutou, the Son family pays respect to Sonken Zephyranthes, Sonsaku and all the fallen troops. Sonshoukou informs them of the formation of their kingdom, Gou before Asura Gekko and the gang bid farewell to Sonken and starts to go to Ryuubi. Sonken swears that he will do everything to protect their kingdom and family. Shuuyu is relieved, and comments on joining Sonsaku, and he soon dies peacefully in his chair. Ryuubi and his faction are almost at their destination, when Chouhi complains of tiredness. Chou-un is glad of Ryuubi's safe return, as it's a boast to the people's moral and trust. As Ryuubi thanks them, Koumei signals to them that they have arrived. Ryuubi comments that without the people, there will be no kingdom, to which Koumei agrees, and their kingdom, Shou is formed. Asura Gekko and the gang bid farewell to Ryuubi hoping that they will bring in a third golden age to ensure a brighter future. Ryuubi is looking forward to the bright future that they will create. Cagalli Yula Athha, reunites with PLANT's chairman Gilbert Durandal to discuss the construction of new mobile suits made for the military organization ZAFT. Three of them are stolen by a group called Phantom Pain, which is controlled by the Blue Cosmos terrorist organization. Cagalli's bodyguard Athrun Zala joins ZAFT pilot Shinn Asuka to stop them. Athrun helps Shinn in a ZAKU but fails to harm the three prototypes. Meanwhile, a Mirage Colloid cloaked ship attacks the colony, commanded by a mysterious masked man who pilots a new mobile armor allowing the opportunity for the Galactic Eggman Empire to be involved in the Second Bloody Valentine War. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Gilbert Durandal *Shinn Asuka *Stella Loussier *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Lord Djibril Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon